Promise
by Elena Chamberlain
Summary: Will Kunzite keep his promise and return to his love?


Promise  
  
Silver Millennium; the final moments of calm and peace before the destruction   
  
The night breeze blew gently. Rustling of trees could easily be heard on such a quiet night as this one. Sighing, she went deeper into his warm embrace and held him tight. He in return enveloped her body with his strong arms and waited, knowing she had something to say to him. Looking into the pair of stormy blue-gray eyes she loved so much, all her fears and hopes displayed in her sapphires. She traced his handsome features with her slim fingers to remember him by when she was all alone. There might never be chances where they can be together like this again.  
  
"Must you leave...?" softly, she asked him, even if she already had the answer.  
  
He nodded then cupped her face with his hands. He stroked those rosy cheeks tenderly and a tear escaped from her already watering eyes. He quickly wiped that away and kissed her forehead gently. The sweet fragrance of her golden tresses overwhelmed him. Goodness, how eager he wanted to stay with her. To love her every day and night, to kiss her every possible moment, to hold her in his arms, just to be with her... That was his only wish now, but his loyalty to his prince and planet held him.  
  
"I will return to you no matter what, my dear Venus," he told her softly. He was unsure about those words, however.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear it," The High General of Earth held his golden princess in his arms for one long moment before giving her the last kiss in this lifetime and disappeared into the dark night, returning to his home planet, the Planet Earth.  
  
Venus saw him disappeared. The tears that she was trying to hold fell down her face uncontrollably. She knew the consequences already. She knew her lover would never return to her again like he promised. Not in this lifetime. She knew what was going to happen to the Silver Millennium. She wished there was something she could do but the problem was, she didn't have the power.  
  
The news of the approaching war alerted the whole palace. Everyone was getting nervous and prepared themselves for the worst. No one was sure when the last defence of the Silver Millennium would be defeated. They had to be ready for war at any time. Even though the Outers senshi were strong, the devil, however, had conquered half of the alliance already.  
  
Venus walked through the palace's corridors without taking any defensive weapons to protect herself, not even the Sacred Sword, the symbol of her rank. Her breathing had become so hard all of a sudden. She needed some fresh air to relax herself from the tense atmosphere that enveloped the Moon Kingdom.  
  
She reached the gardens at last, one of her definite favourite places and all her problems seemed to be gone. Staring into the night sky she spotted the blue diamond that hang high in the sky and thought of her lover; her brave, ambitious, arrogant Kunzite -- her destined soul mate. She missed him terribly. Her heart ached to think of him, even just his name. She wanted to see him again so badly but she knew this was impossible.  
  
Kunzite must be defending his planet for his prince and his people. She knew how serious he was when it came to his planet and his prince, just like he knew how bold she could be in case anyone insulted her princess or the Moon. She wished he would just take care of himself without getting seriously hurt. That man could be very stubborn sometimes. She smiled as she remembered the happy moments they spent together, despite the pain that was getting greater and greater. A tear suddenly slid down and she could feel her heart ripped into two. It had happened and soon it will be her turn.  
  
"Kunzite..."  
  
Unbeknownst to Venus, Beryl had been watching her through her crystal ball since she has walked away from her friends and found her way into the gardens. A dark smile escaped the dark queen's lips and she looked at one of her loyal servants, who knelt and kissed her hand as she motioned him. "So it is true that the Leader of the Sailor Senshi is in love," Beryl commented. "It will be sweet to see her fighting her enemy, one that she must face alone."  
  
Venus awoke with a start. She was panting loudly and her body was covered with sweat. She thought she has heard noises nearby. She walked over to her window and was shocked at what she saw outside.  
  
The sky was covered by gray smoke. The area nearest to the palace gates were on fire and the sound of battle rang in her ears. The Moon soldiers were busy defending their kingdom but they were no match to the intruders. She quickly transformed and called for the inner senshi. Within a short while they met up outside the palace, preparing to fight for the safety of the Lunarian Family. Venus was to attack when she heard a familiar male voice calling her.  
  
"So glad to meet you, Sailor Venus, what the rumours said about you are really true."  
  
She spun around, shock registered on her face as she saw who it was. She tried to convince herself that she was dreaming but she knew she wasn't. Her Kunzite was right there standing in front of her but he was different. No longer was he dressed in his royal blue uniform but the blue grey one, that of the Dark Kingdom. His eyes held no emotions but cruelty and hatred. The love was gone and his icy glare sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
Venus knew immediately that her lover was not there anymore, just like what she had felt earlier. Their bond had broken before long and there was no way for her to reach him again, unless she died. The man that was standing in front of her was merely a shell rather than the man she had given her love to.  
  
"I see you have kept your promise and returned to me," Venus commented as she formed the Sacred Sword and froze her heart.  
  
What did she live for if the man she loved was already killed? What did she live for if her heart had been broken already? What did she live for if she must fight the man she once loved so much? All of these questions had been asked over and over again in the past few days. Venus knew soon she would get her answers to everything.  
  
She abandoned her soul and prepared to fight him. Her main concern was the safety and well being of her princess, she was ready to sacrifice at any time now.  
  
Her enemy looked at her and cracked a devious smile on his face. Drawing his own sword, he faced her. "Were there any promises I made, Sailor Venus? I believe this is the first time I met you. I suppose people from the Earth are forbidden to come up to the Moon. Not to mention my being a High General. How is it possible that we have met before?"  
  
He charged for her but Venus dodged it easily. His words hurt her, making it even difficult to fight him. She tried to concentrate so hard. It was killing her to fight him, even just his shell. She couldn't allow herself to launch even one single attack. Fighting him was impossible. He was so much stronger than her even if he was still the Kunzite she knew. And now, he was even so much stronger. The dark energy overwhelmed her and made her look weak in front of him. Without hesitation, Kunzite sent an attack at her and Venus stumbled onto the ground.  
  
"You are doing this for Serenity, Venus, she will be killed if you cannot defeat him. Think what you have promised when you have joined the Moon!" her mind yelled at her. Serenity was all that she cared for. She had already given her life away from the moment they became friends. All those happy days she has spent with her princess came back to Venus.  
  
Joy. Happiness. Love. Peace. Friendship. Serenity had given her everything but asked for nothing in return. Defeating Kunzite would be all she could do to pay her in return.  
  
Although she knew she could never beat him, Venus would do this for herself and her friends, and for her lover who had broken his promise to her. She would use all her strength just to defend the ones she loved.  
  
"Is that all your power, Venus? Why would the Moon Queen apply you if you're just a meek little girl?" Kunzite bellowed an evil laughter as he approached her. He was shocked to see she still had the strength to struggle to get up after that attack.  
  
"Never underestimate me, Kunzite," Venus breathed and stared at him. The Sacred Sword in her hand seemed to have overheard what she promised herself and it glowed a shiny white, blinding the two warriors. Venus charged him, a cruel fate between the two tragic lovers commenced.  
  
Their swords clashed in the night. Both were well trained and the fight was harsh. Kunzite concentrated his powers and aimed the energy towards Venus. Using the Sacred Sword, a barrier seemed to have absorbed the attack and Venus was not injured at all. She looked for her enemy but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of her and she felt the pain in her stomach. He had done it with his fist and quickly he jumped away from her. Venus enveloped her abdomen and saw him laughing at her suffering. She glared at him, knowing she didn't have to be fair with him if he did not.  
  
"I will show you what a girl can do," Firing a Crescent Beam at him, Venus drew blood and surprised Kunzite. He hadn't expected her to use anything but the Sacred Sword. He really had underestimated the Senshi of Love and Beauty. She was not at all surprised at his quick responses, but she had not expected him to use teleport again so soon and when she realized it, Venus could feel cold steel against her neck and Kunzite was standing behind her already.  
  
She had thought it would be her last but was her enemy giving her a chance...?  
  
"You know what, Venus? It would be such a waste to see you die at a young age, but I could spare your life if you join us," Kunzite told her harshly then turned her around to face him and kissed her so deeply.  
  
Venus slapped him and broke free from him. "You bitch! I don't understand how could that Kunzite be so deeply in love with you! What is so good about you that is so attractive?"  
  
Venus wiped her mouth and snickered at him. "I would rather be killed than joining you, or to be raped by such a bastard like you. My Kunzite was such a gentleman and it doesn't need an explanation as to why he loved me. A lame person like you won't understand." She kicked him and caused him to fell onto his knee. "You killed Kunzite and it is time to pay me back everything. VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
Kunzite was slow to react. The golden heart hit him directly and had its immediate effect. The General fell back twenty feet away from Venus and became unconscious right away. Venus sighed. She had won, but she would rather he had killed her instead. Knowing he was no threat to her, Venus approached him. She knelt beside him to check if he was still alive.  
  
Typical Venus she was tricked by her enemy. Kunzite thrust his sword into her body and Venus screamed in pain.  
  
"You bastard..." she tried to say before she fell down onto the ground. Kunzite grabbed her chin and stared into her eyes.  
  
"Did your teacher remind you not to trust your enemy at war? That's your mistake, Venus. The Dark Kingdom will conquer over the Moon and your sailor friends will be hopeless to defeat us."  
  
"Not you," he wondered what she meant by that but he was too late. Venus had already pushed the Sacred Sword into his body and he fell onto her.  
  
"You would go with me, Kunzite..."  
  
Blood oozed out of her wound when she tried to pull the sword out of her body. Despite the obvious pain she felt, Venus positioned Kunzite on his back and studied him, before crying into his chest for the very last time.  
  
The moment the Sacred Sword went through his body, Beryl's spell broke and Kunzite started to remember everything, even if he was already getting weaker and weaker. He felt Venus' weight on him and noticed the two was covered in a pool of blood. He knew forever peace would be theirs soon.  
  
Kunzite stroked Venus and surprised her. Looking at him with her tear stained face, she was surprised to see the love and sorrow in his eyes. She supported him and fell into his arms sobbing so hard as he used his last efforts to sit up.  
  
He who never cries in his life shed tears for the first time as he held his lover tightly in his arms. Venus was depending more on his weight as she became less conscious. She knew this would be her very, very last. She smiled up at him and told him the words that were in her heart from the moment they met. "Aishiteru, Kunzite..."  
  
He could feel her life force drained from her body. Holding her close to him, Kunzite sobbed and blamed himself for being so careless.  
  
Had he not fallen to Beryl Venus might not have to die. Had they killed the dark queen he would have protected her. Had they realized Beryl was a spy before the approach of Metallia there would never be a war. He was the High General of the Golden Kingdom however he was so careless of everything and let the evil hid in their kingdom.  
  
It was all his fault. No one deserved to be killed in the war, not especially his Venus. The guilt he felt was so much stronger than he could think of. He knew this breath would be final, he kissed Venus for one last time before he joined everyone. He saw her spirit floating in front of him when his soul left his body. He reached out for her and knew he would be forgiven. "Oh Venus I am so sorry..."  
  
Metallia's scream was heard from the distance. A brilliant light enclosed the Silver Millennium as the power of the Silver Crystal was released. The children were forgiven and given a chance to live again in another century. Lovers would be reunited once again in the future. The evil would be reborn again and the sailor senshi must face their worst enemy. Peace would be with them wherever the children of the Silver Millennium go. This was the wish of the Moon Goddess Selene, the Moon Queen Selenity.  
  
And then the universe went back.  
  
"I will find you no matter what. This is a promise." 


End file.
